Wingin' It!
by whitechocolate14
Summary: Scott likes Jean, but her and her cousin Rogue's uncle Logan has a major rule: Jean can only date when Rogue does. So Scott and John decide to help Jean find her hanious cousin the perfect boy for her: Remy LeBeau.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I've had this idea all weekend and I've been DYING to write it! My insperation was 10 things I hate about you. I will add things from the movie, maybe the really good lines, but mostly some of the plot. I'll try my best to make sure it seems different from the movie. Well, here goes nothing.**

Anna glared at the fields going past them in the car. Her mother, Raven, was driving her pick up truck all the way from Mississippi to New York. Joan Jett's bad reputation filled the car.

"Turn that crap off." Raven turned the radio channel to Opera.

"Like this is any better, Mama." Anna said rudely.

Raven's eyes softened. "Honey, please don't be-"

"What, mom? Upset? Oh, I'm _past _that point, mother. Believe me." Anna glared.

Raven sighed. "Anna, please, sweetie. You know-"

"Why you're doin' this? Uh, no. I don't." She turned away.

"It's because me and Victor are engaged and I know that you don't like him, so I thought it'd be best if you stayed with Uncle Logan until you decided...to, uh, cool off."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that'll happen. You're sendin' meh to a school where I don't know anyone. An' at Uncle Logan's? It's uncle Logan, mom."

"I know how he is, but he's just overprotective."

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means." Anna mutters.

"Don't talk to me that way, young lady. You are the 14 year old and I am still your mother and I will be until the day you die. Now, you won't be there alone. Your brother, Kurt, is there and your cousin Jean, too."

Anna groaned. "Not Jean. Mom, you know how much we dispise each other."

"Anna! Be nice to that poor girl. She just lost her parents in that fire."

"Fahne."

"And please don't embarass your family. Try to act civil and more nicer."

Anna laughed. "Oh, yes that will work out smoothingly."

"I'm serious, Anna. Remember when you hurt Billy from across the street? They shuned us for a week!"

Anna had mock sympathy on her face. "Oh, you poor, poor thing, you. I still say he had it coming and I still say he kicked himself in the cojones."

"Anna! For once be serious and stop with all the sarcastic remarks. Y'know you don't have to be so hostile and critical of every thing."

"Me the critical and hostile one? Mother, you are the most uptight person I have ever met. I lost a lot of respect for you when you got engaged to Victor." Anna glares and blows at the white bangs framing her face.

"Can we please leave Victor out of this! He hasn't even done anything to you!"

Anna seethed with anger. "You are very hypicritical. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"No, because _some _people actually respect and appreciate me."

"Oh, who. Your li'l sabertooth, Vicky?" Anna said mocking peppiness.

"You know, I don't want our last converstion for God knows how long, to end in a fight."

"That brings a good point, mama. How long am I gonna be here?"

"I don't know...Maybe, 24 months, at the least. That's not a lot-"

"Mother! That's 2 years!"

Raven becomes silent before she smiles. "Oh, look, we're here."

Logan's house is a 2 story house with a pool in the back and a cool basement.

"Perfect." Anna rolls here eyes and gets out of the car.

"Stripes! I missed ya." Logan comes up and hugs her. She hugs him back, both careful of her skin.

"Hiya, uncle Logan." Anna smiles at her uncle and the moment is ruined when they hear a whiny, shrilly voice.

"ANNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAA BANANA!" Jean runs to her and Anna groans.

She really wants to change her name.

Jean hugs her and Anna pats her back.

"Hello, Jeannie." Anna says flatly.

"ZOMG! It's been, like, so boring here! Yay! We can do each other's hair and make up. We can go to the mall-"

"Stop. Right there. As _exciting _as that all sounds, I am usually too busy slaturing and butchering young animals." Anna drawls out. You should've seen Jeans face.

"Th-that's not creepy at all." She laughs nervously and backs away.

"Anna tell your mother good bye." Raven says by the car.

Anna rolls her eyes and walks to her. Raven has her arms out wide, but Anna just takes her bags and walks away. She doesn't even look at Raven when she says, "Bye."

Raven sighs and gets in the car and wasn't seen there again.

"Will you slauter me too if I show you to your room?" Jean asks.

"No, I only kill animals. But I'm still willing to experiment with humans." Anna threatens.

They walk around and Anna's room is on the top floor and there's a huge balcony.

"Wow, this is mah room?" Anna asks. Jean smiles and nods.

"I'm really glad you're staying here, Rogue. I always wanted a sister."

"Rogue?" Anna asks.

"You seem to keep to yourself and you strike me as a loner. Rogue." Jean smiles and leaves.

"Huh, I like it." She says as she unpacks her bags. Grandmothers quilt, picture of her and Kurt, picture of her and Irene, all of her Rick Riordan and Gregory Maquire books, movie copy of The Ring, all of her green, purple, and black clothes.

Yeah, that was about it.

**XXXXXXXLater the next dayXXXXXXX**

Anna, who won't let herself be called anything but Rogue now, and Jean were walking down the halls of Xavier High.

"Well, I'll give y'all this. Y'all yankees sure know how ta make 'em." Rogue says.

Jean smiles. "What's a yankee?"

"Um, it's a,uh, song. Y'know Yankee Doodle went to town..." Rogue lied.

"Oooooh! I still don't get it. Ah, must be a southern thing, huh?" Jean asked.

Rogue started laughing. "Yep, yer totally right, Jeannie."

Wow, was this chick blonde.

"JEEEEEEEAAAAAAN!"

Jean turned around and they saw some Japanese girl, "TAAAARRRRYYYYNNNN!"

"Jean, who's the newkid?" Taryn asked when she came by them.

"Oh this is An-OW! MY TOE!" Jean yelped when Rogue stomped on her foot.

"Ah'm Rogue. Nahce ta meetcha." Rogue said, her accent thicker.

"Um, why do you speak like that?" Taryn asked.

"Oh, what? Y'all notherners don't lahke tha way Ah tahlk?" Rogue asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just unique."

"Oh, well in that case. Well, I got my accent from Mississippi." Rogue said proudly.

"How nice. Jean, you coming? Brad and Brock are in a fight again." Taryn said.

"ZOMG! I am, like, so there!" Jean skipped off and waved goodbye.

Rogue rolled her eyes and looked at her scheduel. Crap, it looked real hard. Some chick in red and black, with red and black hair came by.

"Um, hi. I'm new here, my name's Rogue." Rogue smiled at her. The girl smiled back.

"I'm Wanda, and don't worry. This institute may look big and bad, but once you get the jist of everything, it's just like home. Lemme show you around." Wanda said and Rogue followed.

They got to talking. Rogue liked The Killers, Wanda liked Avril Lavigne. Rogue and Wanda both enjoyed the play Wicked. Rogue wanted to become a writer, Wanda wanted to be a professional musician. But Wanda had a well known obsession. She was obsessed with Joker and Harley Quinn.

They were in a deep discussion about the teachers.

"There's Ms. Munroe, she's a real sweetheart. There's Coach Logan, the P.E./Health teacher. Watch out for him-"

"He's my uncle, Wands. I live with him now." Rogue interupted.

Wanda looked surprised. "So that means you're related to-"

"Jean Grey? Yep." Rogue sighed. Wanda put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dude, that sucks! Well, back on topic, there's Mr. McCoy. He's blue."

"Why's he sad?" Rogue asked.

Wanda laughed. "No, I mean he is literatly_ blue. _He's got fur and everything. A really beastly figure. But real sweet and kind. He teaches Math, Science, and also English."

"Wow, real smart guy, huh?"

"The smartest man I know. There's his opposite, 'Principle' Kelly."

"I though Professor Xavier was principle."

Wanda nodded. "He is. Kelly just has this thing in his head where he thinks that he's the principle or something. And he's a real biggot. He hates mutants, which I think is just horrible. It's not our-I mean their fault they were born that way."

"Wanda, are you a mutant?" Rogue asked.

Wanda was silent for a moment before sighing, "Yes."

"Good. Because I am too."

Wanda got excited. "Really? What's your mutation."

"My mutation is more like a curse. I can't touch anyone without killing them."

"Wow, that sucks. I'm a witch. Watch!" Wanda started hex bolting a trash can where all the popular kids were hanging out.

"HEY!" They yelled.

"Whoops. My bad." Wanda and Rogue snickered.

**Ok, Rogue is fourteen for the next few chapters then she is back to 17 or 18. Remy will eventually come in and this story will get alot more interesting once a few boring things are put in place, promise. If you could give me a few ideas, I wouldn't mind at all. Point out a few errors, anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, the powers are all exactly the same. Everyone: Jean, Rogue, Scott, Pyro, Remy, Wanda, Duncan and Taryn are the same age: 14 or 15, but in a few chapters they'll grow up. Kurt and Amanda, and Kitty are all a year younger than the others. I got my first insperation from that youtube video 10 things I hate about you Evo style. That's where I got the idea for characters. Oh, and the school is ok with mutants and stuff, since well, y'know most of the teachers are mutants and this is Xavier...so yeah.**

It was near the end of the day when Rogue saw a blonde dude harrassing people.

"Who's that?" Rogue asked worriedly as he stuffed a nerd in the trashcan and the other jocks just laughed.

Wanda waved her away, "Oh, that's just Duncan Matthews, the school 'hottie'. He's a total egotistical brainless biggot for a jock with absolutly no morals. He's really rich. Apparently he has the hots for your cousin."

"Ah, I see you don't like this guy, huh?" Rogue asked. Wanda smiled evily.

"Oh, I hope for the day he is in a plane and the engine stops and he is the only surviver and has to crawl back to civilization, then gets ATTACKED BY WOLVES! HAHAHA!" Wanda started laughing.

"Wands, I think those Joker movies are startin' to effect your brain."

"Starting? Hon, I was BORN like this." Wanda and Rogue started laughing until Rogue remembered something.

"Hey, do you know Kurt Wagner?"

"Yeah, he's over there by Kitty Pryde. The one in the pony tail." Wanda pointed to where Rogue's blue brother and some preppy chick were talking and laughing. Rogue smiled evily.

"See ya later." She walked over to Kurt and poked his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her.

"Hi? Do I know you?" Kurt asks slowly.

Rogue had mock shock. "It's bad enough you don't hug me after so long, but you forget your own sister?" Rogue held out her arms and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Anna!" He hugged her and she laughed.

"Actually I go by Rogue now." Rogue told her little brother.

"Oh, my God. What are you doing here?"

"Mama dumped me at Uncle Logan's."

Kurt grimanced. "Ooooh...Uncle Logan..."

"It won't be that bad. I'm big sister, and big sister's don't get killed by physco uncles." Rogue and Kurt laughed.

Kurt fingered some of Rogue's white bangs and smiled. "Well, big sister's have wierd ways of expressing themselves."

Rogue smiled at her blue brother, "No, it came with my mutation. I've tried to dye it and everything. Keeps coming back."

"Well, it looks cool. Oh, this is Kitty." Kurt pointed to the preppy girl who smiled.

"Hi. Kurt always talks about you." Kitty thrusted her hand into Rogue's.

"Nice to meetcha." Rogue looked at her watch. "Oops! Darnit, I gotta go home. We'll hang out right, Kurt?"

"Totally."

She smiled at them, waved goodbye at Wanda, and sprinted home.

When she got home, Logan looked ticked off.

"I thought I made it clear that you came home right after school was over." Logan said as Rogue threw her messanger bag onto the couch and slumped into it.

"I know, uncle Logan. But it's hard for me to find my way home with no help from the perky little princess." Rogue said as she grabbed the remote.

"Well, we need to go over the rules. 1, come to home after school before I do. 2, curfew is mid-night and that's only if I'm generous, usually it's 9. 3, no boys in your room minus your brother. 4, you will do as I say when I tell you to or so help me, I'll find a horrible punishment for you. 5, not under any circumstances shall there be anything Justin Beiber or Twilight centric in this house. The book, hmm...maybe, but never the movie. And lastly, 6, no dating until you leave this house." Logan counted off every rule with his finger.

Rogue waved him away while she was watching ATLA(Avatar the last airbender). "Don't worry Uncle Logan. It might take me a while to find the house and get used to here. I'm ok with the curfew. Trust me, no boy will want to come into my room and like any boy would want to be drained. And I hate Justin Beiber and I've never attempted to watch or read Twilight."

Logan looked shocked. "Really? You took that better than Jean did."

Then he heard ringing from the kitchen and went to answer the home phone.

Rogue just sat, captivated at the sight of season 3 Zuko. Wow, who knew hair could make such a difference?

Logan came back slowly. "Um, Anna...I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Just say it, Uncle Logan. It can't be that bad." Rogue said.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Victor."

"Oh, what does he want?"

"He was just telling me that your mother just died." Logan said hesitantly.

Rogue would have done a spit take if she had any spit.

"Wh-what?" Rogue asked.

"I'm really sorry, Anna." Logan sat down beside as she looked at him very seriously.

"Y-yer lyin', uncle Logan. It's just a prank, right?"

"No, Anna, I wish it was."

Rogue started tearing up and put her face in her hands. "This can't be, I just saw her yesterday."

"Apparently she died in a car crash."

Rogue started crying. "The last thing we were talking about-Oh God, I didn't even say good bye or, or hug her!" She jumped into her uncle's arms and started crying hard into her shoulder.

"It's ok. It's ok..." Logan tries to soathe her, but it doesn't work.

"No, uncle Logan! I-I h-have t-t-t-ta live with Victor since they were engaged an' Mama was tryin' to make it to where he'd adopt me, under my will! I don't wanna live with Victor, uncle Logan."

"Don't worry, darlin'. I won't let that happen. We'll get things settled, I'll adopt you just like I did with Jean. Everything will turn out right."

"I sure hope so."

They later told Kurt and he had the same reaction.

That night Rogue couldn't sleep. What did all this mean for the future? No parents, just an uncle raising her. Living in a strange home, in a strange town, going to a strange school with strange kids and even stranger teachers. No going back to Mississippi.

This was alot to take in.

Well, she decided to look on the brightside.

She'd have a sister, even if was Jean. She has her brother. She already has friendship building in the process. She loves her uncle Logan very much and didn't much care for her mother. New York was nice. That's where a lot of coffee shops are and that's where writers go. She wants to be a writer, so that should work out good. Well, in her young mind it did.

There were a few set backs for her life, like never touching, or no motherly advice when she needed it, but she could live without.

This is what she thought when she first lived in Bayville at age 14. Boy, was she in for a surprise when she got older, though.

**Tell me what you think, peeps. I'll be working on the next chapter. I can't wait for Remy to come in! That might be a while, though. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 years later!**

Rogue sighed as she and Wanda got paper wads thrown at them while they were sitting at their lunch table.

"Y'know what I wonder, Wanda?"

"What?" Wanda asked.

"When I first came here everyone loved me, then found out I was mutant and hated me, and they don't think they are biggots." Rogue said. Wanda laughed.

"You got a point, though I've gone here for as long as I can remember." Wanda shrugged.

"So how's payin' for that guitar workin' out for you?" Rogue asked.

"Good, really. About, just, um, a few hundred more bucks..." Wanda said slyly.

Rogue just stared at her. "A few hundred more bucks ain't good, Wands. You need to find a different guitar."

"But-but this one is purple and green. With a Joker head on the back! And it has sayings like, 'ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight,' or 'why so serious'! I _**have **_to get it!" Wand emphasized have.

"I know Wanda, but maybe wait 'till Santa brings it down his chimney."

"Santa doesn't exist, Rogue."

Rogue had mock shock on her face. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THOSE KINDS OF THINGS! THEMS FIGHTIN' WORDS!"

Wanda pretended to throw her imaginary coat on the ground. "You wanna go!"

"Yeah, let's take this outside!" They started laughing when Kurt and Kitty came and sat down.

"What's up?" Kitty asked.

"Oh me and Wanda are just fighting over Santa. Ya know, the usual crazyness." Rogue said as Kitty and Kurt shook their heads.

"Oh, this was found in my locker. It says it's for Jean. Can you give it to her." Kurt handed Rogue a note and an attached rose.

"Hmm..." She started to open it up but Kitty jerked it out of her hand.

"Rogue, don't open it. Don't you care for, like, someone's personal privacy?"

"Nope. Now, gimme. I'm nosy and I will drain the living crap outta you, girl." Rogue held her hand out. Kitty sighed and gave her the note.

"Okey dokey, let's see what it says." Rogue burst out laughing when she started reading it.

"What's it say?" Wanda asked, pearing over her shoulder.

"It say..._dear Jean, you are as radiant as the sun. Your hair is like the perfect ruby. Your eyes are as green as grass. Your skin glows like the moon. Your laugh is like angels singing, and even more so when you speak. I hope know all this. Signed, your secret admiror." _Rogue started laughing some more. "He even put hearts and x's and o's. Hahaha! What a poor, poor love sick puppy." She tsked as she said this.

"Well, I find it romantic. We all can't be cynical about love like you are." Kitty said as she took the note and folded it back.

"Well, you don't have a reason to be cynical. Put yourself in my shoes, and you'd understand, Kitty Kat." Rogue told her.

"But I hate combat boots." Kitty complained. She turned and saw Kurt staring out into space. She jabbed his ribs.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kurt whined.

"You were looking afully pensive, blue boy. Thinkin' about a certain Sefton girl, perhaps?" Rogue said as she took a bite of her hamburger.

Kurt's cheeks flushed. "No." He lied.

"Kurt, we know when you're lying." Wanda said. "It's alright to like someone. It's proof that you're not gay."

Kurt glared. "Shut up. I don't see you two drooling over anyone here."

"Well, for one my skin, two our hanious attitudes will repell any guy like it's 'boy spray'. Another thing, there are no smart guys worth our time." Rogue said.

"Oh, and don't forget Rogue's uncle." Wanda added.

"Yeah, he'd maime any guy I ever dated." Rogue said laughing.

"Poor Jean, though. She has a totally cute secret admirer and can't even, like, date him, y'know?" Kitty said.

"OMG! A total, like, life crisis, ugh! Parents are so stupid!" Rogue said with her imitation of Clueless.

"Rogue, be serious." Kurt said.

"I am." Rogue said.

"No, you're being real mean." Kitty said. "But, I just think it's totally sweet, y'know. There's, like, totally no guy here that like, likes me. Sigh."

"It's ok, Kitty. Your knight in shining armor is near. You'd look good with Lance." Rogue said.

"I don't know, you'd look good with Kurt." Wanda said, making Kitty and Kurt flush.

"EW!" They both screamed.

"I like, like, Piotr, anyways." Kitty said.

"The art teacher? He's, like, 29! I highly doubt you two would date." Rogue told her.

Kitty huffed. "Whatever. I have P.E. next, so I gotta go. Don't wanna get killed by your uncle." She skipped off.

"So, what do we do about this note?" Wanda asked.

"Well, I plan on using it as black mail. To get Jean to do anything I want or else I show uncle Logan. And you know how he can smell the scent, right?" Rogue said smiling evily.

Kurt and Wanda laughed. "Oh, you're sooo evil!"

"I know. It's a gift." Rogue smiled more.

**And so it begins...Da da da.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt lives with his father Azazel or as a forgien exchange student at Kitty's house. I haven';t decided yet. I'll let you decide. And I know a friendship between John and Scott would be a longshot, but still, bear with me.**

After school, Rogue smiled at Jean who looked at her skeptically.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked Rogue slowly.

"Oh, nothing...I just found a really interesting love letter..."

"For you?"

"No you." Rogue proceded to read her what the note said.

"Aw! That's cute."

"You do know if uncle Logan sees this, he's gonna kill a lot of people...And ground you."

"You're right, let's hide it. Gimme." Jean has her hand out and Rogue laughs and tucks it in her inside coat pocket.

"Um no, shugah. Here's how it works. Either you do exactly what I say or this goes to Uncle Logan. Deal."

Jean sighs and nods. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, go be a good little cousin and ride off into the sunset with your idiot." Rogue says as she hops in her old chevy pick-up truck.

Meanwhile

Scott sighed as he saw Jean hop in Duncan's car. John elbowed him.

"Mate, you gotta stop doing that." John says before flickering his lighter on and off again.

"I can't help it, man. She's just so beautiful." Scott says wistfully.

"Then ask the sheila out."

"I can't. Coach Logan would totally go all Freddy Crugeur Daddy on me."

"Actually that's their uncle."

"Whatever." Scott went back to staring at Jean. "What I'd do...Hey, maybe I could ask if she wants me to tutor her in science and then take her to a magic show!"

"Your logic is beyond my comprehension, but it's worth a shot, I suppose." John says.

"I'll ask her tomorrow." Scott told John as they took their seats in Scotts red mustang.

"I ever tell you how much I LOVE your car...Cuz, I love it. Alot." John smiles.

"I bet that's the only reason you're my friend." Scott teases.

John is silent for a good pause before yelling. "What! Me? Noooo!"

Back at the Logan household

"Um, uncle Logan... I was, like, wondering...since I'm almost old enough to vote, because in a few months I'll be 18...I was wondering-" Jean stuttered as Logan went through his mail.

"Bill, bill, bill, bill, not bill, bill, bill, college application for University of Iowa, bill, bill, WHAT THE!" Logan threw everything down and screamed, "ANNA MARIE DARKHOLME-HOWLETT!"

Rogue walked into the kitchen from the living room. "What?"

"What the heck is this?" Logan asked and Rogue's eyes widened. She snatched the folder and squealed.

"OH MY GOD! I GOT ACCEPTED!"

"What? I thought you were going to a college around here?" Logan asked.

"No way. This is like one of the best writing colleges I know of!"

"UNCLE LOGAN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Jean screams.

"What? Oh, yes, darlin'. What is it?"

"Ugh! Well, there's this boy I like and since I turn 18 in a few months, I was wondering if I could be allowed to date." Jean asks.

Logan's eyes bulge. "What was my major rule?"

"Not under any circumstances shall there be anything Beiber centric or Twilight in this household?" Rogue says as she hops on the counter.

"No." Logan grumbles out. "There's no dating until you leave this house."

"But, uncle Logan!"

"No buts!"

"But uncle Logan, dating is a good experience. It'll make me feel normal, unlike felling like a total loser with y unknown mutation at school. And when I get married I'll, like, hace experience with boys!" Jean says enthusiastically.

Logan sighs. "Fine Jean can date."

Both the girls look at him with big eyes.

"When Rogue does." Logan finishes and walks out the room. Rogue laughs out loud and Jean scoffs.

"HER! BUT SHE WON'T DATE ANYBODY!"

"Then you'll never date anybody!" Logan fires back at her.

Jean glares at the laughing Rogue. "Why can't you just be normal for once?"

Rogue smiles evily. "Hey, Logan. Jean got a note today!"

Jean's eyes widen and she mouths her apologizies.

"Yeah, sayin' what?"

Jean groans and Rogue smiles. "It said she was a very good student."

"Good, but she still can't date."

Jean sighs when he leaves. "You...forget it. What do you want from me?"

"You're my ho for a month. You'll do as I say, or else you'll get pimp slapped. Cook, clean, do my homework. Now, I've got some math homework you need to do."

Jean sighed. "Yes ma'am."

"I love bein' me."

**Ok, haha. I like this chapter for some reason. I swear Remy'll be in it soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I'm on a roll today. A crap load of chapters in one day!**

The next day Jean had study hall with Scott and they sat together as usual.

"Hi, Jean...Um, I-I hope this isn't forward or anything, but I was wondering if you'd go to, like, an art museum or something. I know how your uncle doesn't like you dating, but I figured if it was for school-" Scott says between stutters before getting cut off.

"Are you asking me out? Aw! That is so cute! What's your name again?" Jean asks.

"Scott. Is that a yes? I think if you tell him that-"

"Wait, Sean-"

"Scott."

"Scott, my uncle made a new rule. If my cousin dates, then so can I." Jean says.

"Really that's great!"

"No, it's not, Skeeter."

"Scott. And why not?"

"Have you meet Rogue? She's like a total hanious girl who'll kill any boy that flirts with her! And plus she's a mutant who can't touch without, like, zapping the crap outta of your sould or something."

"Well, we could always try to find someone with the guts to date her." Scott says.

"Really, you'd find someone to date my cousin? For me?"

"I'd move mountains for you, baby-I-I MEAN! Yeah, piece of cake." Scott stutters.

"Oh, thank you, Sam!" She hugs him.

"It's Scott."

Later

Scott told John and he was amazed.

"Bro, are you serious?" John asked.

Scott nodded. "She even hugged me!"

"Wow! Ok, so who do we get to date her?"

"I've gotten a bunch of junkeys and nerds who are hopeless to round up so far."

There was a bunch of pocket protecting nerds and junkies.

"Who would like to date Rogue Darkholm-Howlett?"

They all skattered immediatly. "Well, that went well." John comments.

"C'mon! There has to be atleast one guy who's not afraid to tame the beast!" Scotts prays.

John poked him. "Dude, look at him...He looks legible."

Scott saw who he was talking about. He saw a slender, but musclar dude smoking a cigerette with red on black eyes with a trench coat on.

"Is that-" Scott asks.

"Yeah, the famous Remy LeBeau. I once heard he tried to steal the hope diamond and succeded and placed a fake one in it's place." John said.

"I heard he got caught stealing at Tony Starks and was put in prison, then dissapeared from the prison without a trace." Scott said.

"Those are just rumors, though, mate. Right? There's no way..." John trails off when they reach Remy.

"Um, hi?" Scott greets and Remy just stares at him.

"Well, I have this girl I want to date and her uncle won't let her date unless her cousin does, so-AH!" Scott screams as Remy reaches out and charges his shirt.

"Go away, Rin and Stimpy." He says and lets go of Scotts shirt. The boys leave.

"This'll be harder than we thought. We just need someone with money to bribe him!" John yells as they walk away.

"How about Duncan Matthews? He likes Jean and is rich."

"You're right. We could make it seem like he's calling the shots, then you go out with Jean! It's perfect!"

Later

Duncan agreed and went to Remy.

"Yo, Crocidile bait, I'm about to make ya an offer you can't refuse." Duncan said.

Remy stared at him. "1, I'm from Louisiana and 'gator live there, not crocs. 2, that was a horrible impersionation and you are not worthy of the Godfather. 3, I don't like you, so hurry this along before I charge your shirt and make you go boom-boom."

"Well, this girl, Jean Grey, can't date cuz of her uncle, Coach Logan, unless her cousin, Rogue, can date. So I was kinda hoping you would go out with her."

Remy laughed. "You're seriously asking me to take out some chick. How do I know she's not crazy and will want me more after we date? What's in it for me?"

Duncan holds out a huge wad of cash. "This."

"I'm in." Remy smirks and grabs the money. "Now, who is this girl?"

Duncan points to the gym window and theres a girl with white bangs in her short aburn hair, with black clothes and make up on, beating the crap out of a punching bag.

Remy was amazed. She was kinda pretty, if she wasn't sweating like a pig.

"Fine. Lemme work my magic." Remy walks into the gym.

"HYAH!" Rogue delivers a swift kick to the punching bag and falls with thud, panting real hard.

"Any more and you'll kill that poor punching bag." Remy said as he leaned on a wall.

Rogue looked at him and scowled. "What do you want?"

"I saw ya fightin' and thought it was sexy. Pick you up around 8." Remy flashed her his winning smile. He had this in the bag.

She just stared at him for a moment, making sure he was serious before she burst out laughing. She was rolling on the floor laughing, clutching her sides.

"What?" He asked. And she laughed even harder.

She eventually got up and made her way to the dressing room. He could hear her echoing laughter. When she came back, fresh and new, she was still laughing. Then she saw his face and started laughing harder as she walked out of the gym.

He was left standing there confused.

"What just happened?" He asked himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Remy walked out of the gym, like, 10 minutes later and Duncan was smiling.

"So, how'd it go?"

"She laughed at me. No giggling, no swooning, no oh, you's, nothing. Just laughing." Remy said a little distant.

"So?"

"So? So? NO GIRL HAS EVER LAUGHED AT REMY MOTHER TRUCKIN' LEBEAU!" Remy exploaded.

"Dude, calm down. Just send her flowers or something." Duncan says.

Remy glares. "No, I can tell this girl is a tough case. She's just playing hard to get."

XXXXXMEANWHILEXXXXXXX

"!" Rogue kept laughing, even after 20 minutes later.

"Rogue, what is so funny?" Wanda came up to her, worried.

Rogue calmed herself, but looked like she was about to laugh at any moment.

"This guy, I have never, ever met him before, just randomly went, 'you looked sexy. Pick you up at 8'." Rogue started laughing again.

"Well, what did you say?"

"My exact words were, 'hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!'"

"Oh my God! Rogue! That's so mean!" Wanda started laughing, too.

"I thought it was pretty funny myself. Oh, if that boy only knew." Rogue calmed down completely. "So, you comin' over Saturday? Jean's going shopping and that'll be a few hours. And Logan is going to be gone for the Basketball game, and won't come back 'till probably midnight."

"Sorry, Lorna's birthday is this weekend, and as much as I'd like to miss it, I can't."

"Oh, ok. I gotta go, class is about to start."

"Bye."

Rogue walked off. "Crap, I'm gonna be so bored!" She muttered.

Remy was eavsdropping behind some lockers and smirked. "No, you won't, chere."

**ENGLISH CLASS**

Rogue looked out the window in Mr. McCoy's classroom.

"Well, in Shakesphere's taming of the shrew, there's a headstrong girl, and- Rogue." Mr. McCoy stopped in the middle of his teaching.

"Huh!" Rogue turned her head.

"Perhaps you could tell us what Shakesphere's taming of the shrew is about?" Mr. McCoy asks her.

"Yeah, The main plot depicts the courtship of Petruchio, a gentleman of Verona, and Katherina, the headstrong, obdurate shrew. Initially, Katherina is an unwilling participant in the relationship, but Petruchio tempers her with various psychological torments—the 'taming'—until she becomes a compliant and obedient bride. The subplot features a competition between the suitors of Katherina's more desirable sister, Bianca." Rogue says quickly.

Mr. McCoy looks amazed. "How did you know?"

"I actually read the story." Rogue says before looking back outside.

"Yes, thank you, Rogue. Now, I know that most of you would most likely throw away the book and just wikipedia all of this stuff, or something like that, so we won't read the story."

The class cheered.

"Instead, we shall see many different versions of this story and go to plays." Mr. McCoy smiled at his students.

The class all groaned, minus Rogue who looked excited.

She raised her hand. "Mr. McCoy, by different versions, do you mean like '10 things I hate about you'?"

Mr. McCoy nodded. "Yes, exactly. We will watch that tomorrow."

Everyone groans again, except for Rogue. That's one of her favorite movies.

_BRIIIING-BRIIIIING!_

"Oh, well, class dismissed. Have a good weekend everyone."

Everyone leaves the classroom, and Rogue goes to her pick-up truck. When Rogue sits down, there's a white rose and a note.

"What in the world?" Rogue mutters as she opens it.

_Dear beautiful creature, Rogue,  
>I can see behind that act. I know there's a soft spot on your heart, and I hope you have one for me, too.<br>Your eyes are like emeralds. Your white hair is like the perfect pearl, and your skin is like glowing ivory. Your luscious purple lips are like beautiful grapes and you are a serious kick butt fighter. Just thought I should let you know that one. Wink.  
>From, Remy LeBeau<em>

Rogue was puzzled. A guy actually liked her.

"Who the heck is Remy LeBeau?" Rogue asked out loud. She put the rose to her nose and sniffed.

"It's such a pretty rose." She smiles a little and puts both down and starts to drive away.

When she pulls out, Duncan parks his car in front of her and he leaves to talk to some other jocks.

"Do you mind?" She yells out of her window.

"Not at all," He yells back at her.

She smirks a little evily and drives into his car, leaving a big gash in Duncan's expensive car.

"WHAT'D YOU DO!" Duncan screams.

"Whoops." Rogue says smiling.

"Whoops? Whoops? MY INSURENCE DOESN'T COVER PMS!" Duncan screams.

Rogue stills smiles. "Not my problem." She floors it and leaves the school, the whole way laughing.

Remy started laughing. "I think I'm gonna like that girl."

Duncan glares at her. "Having her trash my car and reject you isn't part of our deal."

"I'm working on it, homme. But, 50 bucks ain't enough."

"How much?"

"'Bout, hmm, 200 bucks a day." Remy said.

"No way."

"Either that or you don't get your girl." Remy smirked when Duncan gave him the money.

"Merci, mon ami."


	7. Chapter 7

**First things first, probably best to listen to Darlin' I do while reading this. It really fits the mood. And two, I'll try to workon Could Be Worse, once my writers block is fixed! I just been working so hard on this!**

Remy walked into Ms. Munroe's office.

"Hello, Remy. Is there something wrong?" Ms. Munroe said as she stapled some papers together.

"Well, there's a girl. And I'm trying to get her to go out with me."

"Is it ok if I ask who it is that has your eye, Remy?"

"Well, it's Coach Logan's niece."

"Jean Grey?"

"Who? Nevermind. It's Rogue."

Ms. Munroe smiled at Remy. "Well, she is a tough case from what I've heard."

"Yeah, I know." Remy smiled.

"Well, what you do is get on her good side. Hang out with her, compliment her, and find common ground."

Remy smiled, thanked her, and left.

He wrote down his love letter, found a random white rose, and placed it in her truck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Rogue woke up to house that was empty. Logan was helping the b-ball team practice before the game and Jean was already gone.

She loved this. Alone meant short sleeves and no gloves. It meant she had complete power over the remote as well and no annoyances.

She looked down at her pj's. A black and purple tank top and some loose Invader Zim pj bottoms. She shrugged.

"I'll get dressed later. Now, time for some breakfast! I'm in the mood for something sweet." She smiled grabbed some pancake batter and a skillet and started making some pancakes.

She started humming, then got carried away and started singing into her spatula.

"I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I want you to want me!" Rogue sang off key, just playing.

Remy's head popped up in front of her, through the window.

"I see you're thinking of me. Don't worry I do that to a lot of women." Remy said.

"AHHH!" Rogue screamed and threw a rolling pin at him.

"OWW! MERDE!" He rubbed his head. "Is that how you greet people?"

"Sorry. It was a reflex. What do you want?" Rogue asked.

"I wanted to say hi, y'know. Hang out with you, get to know each other, and stuff." Remy said.

"Why?" Rogue asked, looking skeptic.

"You seemed to be alone and bored." He said.

"Well, I'm not, so go." Rogue said, flipping a flap jack.

"Are you always this stubborn?" Remy asks with a smirk.

"Yeah, actually, I am."

Remy smiles at her. "You are a very interesting girl, Rogue."

"What the-How do you know my name?" Rogue asks.

"I just do. Did you like the note and rose?"

Rogue's eyes widened. "You sent those?"

Remy nodded.

"So you're Remy LeBeau. I was wondering who the heck that was."Rogue said without looking up.

"Wait...you've...never heard of me?" Remy asked.

Rogue shook her head. "No, why should I?"

"Well, everyone knows me."

"Lemme guess, you're one of the school hotties that can get any girl, and this is just some bet that you can tame the shrew." Rogue rolls her eyes.

Remy looks at her puzzled. "Um...No, but I'm glad you think I'm a hottie." He smirks when she blushs.

"Ok, that's enough. Either you leave or I call the police."

"Go ahead and call. By the time they get here, I'd be gone and it'd look like you prank called them, then they'd put you in jail."

Rogue was silent for a moment before sighing. "You ain't leavin' are you?"

"Nope."

"*Sigh* Fine. Come in."

Remy climbed through the window. The wind was really big.

"What the h-Ugh! I meant through the door, you idiot!" Rogue yelled.

"No promises." Remy smirked when she got angery and sat down at the table.

"Nice place you got here, chere." Remy said.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "It's my uncle's."

"Well, for a teacher, he has some good dough." Remy commented.

"Whatever." She put her the pancakes on her plate, added syrup and went to the living room. Remy followed and faked glared at her as she sat down on her couch.

"What, I said you could come in, doesn't mean I'd actually hang out with you." Rogue said as she took a bite.

"No, I'm just upset that you didn't get me any pancakes."

Rogue scoffed. "Oh, what? Do I look like your maid or something?"

Remy smiled. "Maybe with the right outfit, you would." He sat beside her and she edged away from him.

"Perv." She commented and turned the channel.

"I know." Remy smirked at her glaring face.

"You know you are very arrogent, has anyone ever told you that?" Rogue said.

"Yep. Everyday." Remy flashed a grin. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Ofcourse they have." She mutters as she puts her now empty plate on the coffee table.

"Y'know, you are very beautiful." Remy complimented.

Rogue turned away so he couldn't see her blush. "Shut up."

"But you are. Very, very beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"No, why would they?" Rogue says with a roll of her eyes.

"Because they'd be lying if they said otherwise."

Rogue sighed. "Whatever."

"What's your favorite band?" Remy asks randomly.

"Pardon?"

"What's your favorite band?" Remy asked again.

"Um...The Killers? Why?" Rogue asked.

"I want to get to know you better."

"Ok, then. What's yours?" Rogue asked, humoring him.

"I like Bowling For Soup, not sure if you know of them. Many people don't know of them."

"I love BFS." Rogue smiles a little.

"Really?" Remy smiles a little at her.

"Yeah...Favorite movie?" Rogue asked.

"I guess I'd have to say...don't laugh, but it's Aladdin."

Rogue snorted. "Why does that suit you so?"

Remy shrugged.

"Well, mine's...hmm, Beastly."

Remy smiled. "Really, you like that movie?"

"I'm a sucker for Brothers Grimm." Rogue said.

"I've never read anything by them, but I watch alot of tv." Remy said and Rogue snorted. "Ma tante thinks my brain is rotting."

"Rotting? Isn't it already rotted?" Rogue said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I thought it was."

"Funny, I didn't think you had a sense of humor." Remy teases and Rogue sticks her tongue out at him.

"For your information, mister, I do have a sense of humor. I just choose to be more..." Rogue trailed off looking for the right word.

"Hostile? Distant? Strange? Secretive? Stop me when I get warm." Remy says.

"Secretive about my personality." Rogue said.

"Ah, now there's no need for that. If you just show people who you really are, they'd like you more." Remy said.

"Why should I want people to like me? Their opinion about me doesn't matter. Go ahead and hate me, see if I care." Rogue said.

Remy smiled, "Well, then if you don't care if people don't like you...What would you say if I said I liked you?"

Rogue blushed a little. "Remy, you don't like me."

"Y-yeah, I do." Remy lied. He barely knew the girl, so it wasn't like he was in love with her or anything. But she was intriging.

"Yeah, right. I'm a mutant, so best get up and move on-" Rogue was taken by surprise when he took off his sunglasses.

"Pretty ugly, huh? I was born with them, because I'm a mutant too." Remy said.

"Oh my god..." Rogue trailed.

Remy put his sunglasses on. "Sorry if I scared you."

Rogue's features softened. "It's not that...You have very beautiful eyes." She said wistfully.

"What?" Remy said surprised.

"I've never seen anything like them." Rogue shook her head. "Sorry, forget what I said."

"No one's ever said that about my eyes."

Rogue smiled a little, "No one's ever said that about me..."

They just stared blankly at each other, before Remy smiled.

"Favorite tv show..."


	8. Chapter 8

Jean had five shopping bags in each arm and was still not done She lost Taryn God knows how long ago. She bumped into someone and fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Jean?" She heard Scott's voice.

"Sebastion?" Jean asked.

Scott sighed. "It's Scott."

"Sampson, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's-Oh, nevermind. And I was going to buy a WOW game."

"WOW? What's that?" Jean asked.

"World of Warcraft. John's birthday is coming up." Scott said, helping her with her bags.

"Thanks, wanna join me?" She asked.

Scott smiled. "Sure."

Jean dumped all her bags into his arms. "Wow, you've got alot of money, Jean."

"Money? Who needs money when you have a credit card?"

"But you eventually have to pay for the credit card."

"That's why I do it with another credit card, Sanford. Duh." Jean said with a toss of her hair.

"But-Nevermind. What store are we going into?" Scott asked nervously.

"Victoria Secrete's, Sheldon." Jean said simply.

"WHAT?" Scott squeaked.

"What's wrong, Sheen?"

Scott manned up, "Nothing, let's just hurry."

"Oh, Sherman, have you found anyone for my cousin, yet?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, Remy LeBeau. He's at your house right now." Scott said proudly.

"Oh, boy, I hope there's not a dead body, Shrek." Jean says.

"He'll pull through. Now, we've gotta help him. What does your cousin like?"

"You want me to go into the twisted mind of my wretched, wacked cousin. Um, no!" Jean says preppily.

"Well, do you want to be able to date? This is the only way." Scott informed her.

"Well, she likes dark emo music, I think. And she has a huge crush on Taylor Kitsch, so she must like pretty guys. Um, she wants to be a writer. That's all I know." Jean said.

"That might help. Maybe we can go inside your house and maybe check out stuff in her room."

"Good idea, Skipper!" Jean smiled.

"So...if this works, where do you wanna go?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean for our date." Scott asks.

"Oh, I-uh-"

"JEAN!" Jean and Scott turn around and see Taryn.

"Oh, hi, Taryn. This is Scott." Jean said. Scott looked surprised and happy.

"Hi." Taryn says snobbishly.

"Hi, aren't we in Algebra together?" Scott asks.

"I don't know. C'mon Jean, I've gotta show you something, AWAY from here." Taryn grabs Jeans arm and Jean looks at Scott.

"Oh, uh, bye Sameul." Jean waves sadly. Scott's left in the Victoria Secrete's all alone.

"You gonna buy something or what?" A woman with a deep voice asks, her voice making Scott jump.

"Um, nooo!" He leaves.

Taryn takes Jean to the PINK store and sighs with relief.

"You owe me one, Jean. I saved your butt back there." Taryn says.

"Yeah, whatever..." Jean says distantly and guilty. "H-he's not that bad..."

"He's a geek, Jean. A full blown, eats cheeto's off his cheast, playing Halo 2, comic book collecting nerd!"

"S-so?" Jean asks.

"We just don't associate with people like them." Taryn tells Jean.

"I...understand..." Jean says slowly then sighs. Taryn puts an arm around her.

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor here." Taryn and Jean smile at each other.

"Thank you, Tar. You always look out for me."


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't stress this enough. Review. I have a cold, and am getting rid of my sleep time for you people...and me, so please review. I'll cry...:'(**

After a while Rogue got dressed in a red tee shirt with a black mini jacket over, with black pants and red shoes, red gloves and a red bandana around her neck. Remy liked her attire.

Rogue laughed. "There's no way!"

"I'm telling you, it'd happen for real!" Remy said.

"There's no way that Batman could beat up Superman!"

"But he's the frickin' Batman!" Remy said.

Rogue laughed. "You're very strange."

"As are you, chere."

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Cuz I know what it means." Rogue told Remy.

"No promises...Chere." Remy leaned back and watched the tv.

"Ok, it's my turn to ask you something...Why don't you live in Louisiana?" Rogue said ignoring his last comment.

"Well, ma pere wanted me to have a better education, so me and ma tante Mattie moved up here a few years ago. You?"

"What about me?"

"Well, you're obviously from Mississippi or is it Missouri?"

"Mississippi. Well, my mama was gonna get married to some jerk so she dumped me here at Uncle Logan's, then she died."

Remy's face softened as he put his fingerless gloved hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Rogue shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Don't be. I didn't even like her."

"Yeah, but I bet you miss her." Remy told her.

Rogue sighed. "No...I don't." She looked away.

"Yeah, you do." Remy said softly. "I can tell."

"Batsy is just a regular human. Supes can beat the crap outta him anyday." Rogue said, going back to their previous conversation.

"Kryptonite! And Superman's a perv! He has x-ray vision." Remy decided to drop the subject and go back to their friendly arguement.

"Well, Batman's a pedophile! Look at all the robin's!" Rogue defended Superman.

Remy mocked shock."Take that back!"

Rogue feign glared, "Take back what you said about Superman!"

"Never!"

"Well, neither will I!" Rogue yells.

"One these days your stubbornness is gonna bite you in the butt one of these days." Remy says smirking.

"Oh, and your arrogance won't bite you in the butt, either?"

"AHA! I knew you were thinking about my butt!" Remy yells, causing Rogue to blush, then give in and start laughing.

"You are an idiot, Remy." Rogue said smirking.

"And you, ma chere, are very allusive..." Remy said.

Rogue gasped. "You used a big word."

Remy stuck his tongue out at her. "Rogue, will you go out with me?"

Rogue shook her head. "No, I won't."

"Why not? We have alot in common and we have a good connection."

"I don't date...my...my skin doesn't allow me to. I can't touch anyone without killing them, Remy. You wouldn't want to date a girl who could accidently kill you." Rogue says sadly.

He edges closer to her. "Ofcourse I would. There are ways around it, chere."

"Oh! You perverted-!" Rogue bolts up and Remy stands up with her.

"That's not what I meant." He grabbed her scarf and put it over her face. "See, I'm touching you and not dead!" Remy encouraged. "We could make it work."

She took off the bandana. "N-no we couldn't Remy. You'd eventually get bored and sick of it and find someone else. Been there, done that." Rogue said bitterly.

"Rogue...ok, so you don't want to be my girlfriend, so how about we go on a date. It don't have to be anything special. It could be a stroll or-or something?" Remy asked.

Rogue sighed. "You won't give up, will you?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Well, is that a no?"

"No." Rogue smiled a little.

Remy smiled back at her. "Well..."

"I'll think about it." Rogue said.

"That's all I need. Do you have a video game station?" Remy asked.

"Yeah we own a Wii. Why?"

"Cuz I'm gettin' bored!" Remy looked around for games until he went, "AHA! Just Dance!"

"Why do you wanna play that?"

"It's fun!" Remy said excitedly.

He popped in the disc and purple, pink, and blue filled the screen. It hurt Rogue's eyes.

"California Gurls, meh. Hit me baby one more time, double meh. Crazy li'l thing called love? I don't know that know that one." Remy clicked that one and it called for two people. "ROGUEY! PLE-E-E-E-E-E-ASE!"

"No!" Rogue said firmly.

"Pweeease!" Remy said with puppy eyes.

"FINE! JUST STOP IT!" Rogue yells and snatches the other controller.

It wasn't until after the first few dance moves when they started getting competetive. She'd purposely bump into him and he'd try to trip her.

Rogue eventually won. "BOOYAH!"

"No fair! Rematch!" Remy declared and they did it again, except bumping harder and stuff.

Remy triped Rogue the moment she tried to bump him, causing them to fall down. Remy smiled down on Rogue, who was very nervous looking. His eyes softened.

"Don't be afraid." Remy pulled the bandana on her face and leened towards her. She stiffened and held in her breath.

He leaned forward, but then they heard the door click.

"Get up!" Rogue whisper shouted at Remy, and he complied. She pushed him up the stairs. "Hide in my room and leave through the window or something!"

Jean opened the door and Rogue smiled, "JEAN! How nice of you to come so early!"

"You seem afully chipper."

Rogue laughed harder than necisary. "Oh do I? Haha!"

Jean raised an eyebrow, "What are you hiding?"

Rogue's voice squeaked. "Me? Hiding something? Psha!"

"They're in your room!" Jean quickly ran up the steps.

"NO!"

Jean slammed open Rogue's bedroom door and looked around. She frantically opened her walk in closet doors and the bathroom doors, but nothing was in either.

"Hmmm...This isn't over yet." Jean said before leaving. Rogue shut the door and slumped down onto the floor and sighed with relief.

"Phew."

"Glad she's gone." Remy said as he jumped up from under her bed.

"AHH!" She jumped up and threw a random shoe at him.

"OH! GOOD LORD WOMAN! Why must you-"

"SHHH! REMY!" Rogue hissed.

"What was that!" Jean started banging on the door.

"Hide!" Rogue whispered and opened the door. "Rat! A big, stupid rat. A swamp rat, actually. I threw my shoe at it and it skattered."

"Oh, uh, ok...if you see another just call for me."

"Oh, there won't be another one promise me."

"Ok, bye."

Rogue slammed the door, locked it, and stomped over to the hiding Remy.

"What did I tell you? Jump outta the window or something!" Rogue hissed at him.

"I didn't wanna leave just yet." Remy shrugged.

Rogue facepalmed. "Please."

"No."

"*Sigh* Fine. What do you wanna do?" Rogue says, sitting on her bed.

"Uno?"

"No."

"Poker."

"Solitare?"

"That's made for one person."

"War?"

"No card games."

"Spin the bottle."

"Are you perposely trying to get yourself smacked?"

"Maybe...LIFE?"

"Don't own."

"Monopoly?"

"Sure."

"Wait, you own a crappy game like monopoly, but not LIFE?" Remy asked.

Rogue got up and grabbed the game from her closet. "I've owned this since I was eight. I haven't played a board game since I wa 12."

"Why not?" Remy asked.

"I get competetive."

Hours later Rogue looked at the clock.

"Oh, wow. You better go home. It's almost mid-night and uncle Logan would so maime you if he found you in here."

"Worried about me, chere?" Remy asked.

"Nope. I don't want my floor covered with Swamp Rat blood."

"Swamp Rat?"

"Well, your name is Remy, you're from the swamps, and you're a rat!" Rogue explains.

"Ah. I see. Well, au revoir, ma chere. We gotta do this again. It was fun." Remy climbs to the window and jumps to the ground, waves and runs to his house.

When he gets home, his tante looks angery. She yanks his ear and throws him on the seat.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Remy whines.

"Boy! Jus' where do y' t'ink y'd been!" Tante Mattie screams at him.

Remy smiled. "I was at this girls house-"

"REMY LEBEAU! IF Y' GOT A GIRL PREGNAT-"

"It wasn't anything like that, I swear, Tante. Her name's Rogue..." Remy says distantly, with a smile on his face.

"She y' petite-amie or somet'in'?"

"Not yet, tante Mattie. Not yet."


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, I've come to the relization to the fact that I have some sort of obsesssion over Rogue throwing crap at Remy. I think it's funny as all get outs. Oh, I like random conversations. Please please please PLEASE REVIEW! The reviews are making me feel better.**

Remy couldn't sleep all night. He just couldn't get his stupid brain to stop thinking. He kept replaying all of what happened between him and Rogue. Then he remembered when they almost kissed. He was so close to kissing her.

But he promised himself, he WILL kiss her. He had no idea why he wanted to kiss her so badly. It was like if he kissed her everything horrible would cease to exist. And it was like if he didn't kiss her, _he _would cease to exist.

"C'mon, LeBeau. It's just a girl. Just a girl, nothing more, nothing less...So why can't I get her out of my head?" Remy asked aloud.

Remy turned to see his alarm clock. 6:59 a.m. He'd just pulled an all nighter. Remy groaned and got up. He walked down stairs and made some coffee. He put so much sugar and creamer in his coffee, his tante said he put coffee in his sugar and creamer.

_"BLEEP! BLEEP!"_

Oh, joy! His coffee is done! Yippee!

He made about 3 or 4 large mugs of sugary coffee. He decided since he was already awake, just take a shower and get dressed, so he did so. When he came back, it was already 8.

He grabbed another cup of coffee and walked outside. He saw children playing the streets, women with strollers, women jogging, women walking dogs, and families getting ready before church.

It was winter so he wondered, why in the world are there so many people outside? Oh, well, if they wanted to catch a cold, let them. It's their own stupidity. Seriously, there was snow everywhere, and most of them didn't even have jackets on.

He walked around, his feet leading him to...whatever. Then he suddenly stopped. He looked at his feet.

"Is something wrong?" He asked his feet. He was at that point of tiredness where he became stupid for no reason.

He looked up and groaned inwardly. He should've known this would be where his feet lead him. Rogue's house. Remy shrugged and popped his neck. Here goes nothing. He knocked the door and Coach Logan opened the door 2.3 seconds later.

He was snarling at Remy. "What do you want, bub?"

"Um, bonjour, coach Logan...um, i-is Rogue home?" Remy asked.

Logan's eyes widened. "Excuse me, bub?"

"I was wondering if Rogue was home."

"Yeah...what do you want with her?"

"To hang out with her." Remy said really slowly.

"Ok..." Logan said slowly too. This puzzled him because no guys ever wanted to hang out with Rogue. "ROGUE!" Logan barked at the stairs.

Rogue slid down the stair rail and hopped off. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She looked like she just woke up. But even with rumpled clothing, messy hair, and a tired look on her face, Remy's never seen anything more pretty.

"Yeah, uncle Logan?" Rogue yawned out.

"Gumbo's here or something." Logan walked away, cautiously.

"Oh, hi Remy." Rogue smiled at him.

Remy gulped. "H-hey, Rogue."

"You're here really early." Rogue comments as she leans on the door frame.

Remy sighs, "Ok, I'll leave."

Rogue laughs and grabs his arm. "No, no. Come inside. Let me get dressed and we can hang out."

Rogue walks back upstairs and Remy smiled a little. Logan glared at Remy.

"Lissen 'gator bait, you won't date Rogue, got it?" Logan said.

"I do believe that is her choice, as you've said." Remy informs Logan.

"'m her fath-I mean her uncle!" Logan says, almost saying father.

"That's right. You're not her father, so stop trying to act like it. Let her make her own decision about me." Remy says, his hands starting to glow.

_"SNIKT!"_ Logan's claws pop out. "Care ta be gumbo, Gumbo?"

Logan and Remy both hear Rogue's footsteps so they return back to normal. Logan still glares at Remy. Rogue grabs Remy's arm and walks outside and waves to Logan.

When she's away from the house she sighs. "Any longer and you would've been his dinner."

Remy laughed. "Worried about me, chere?"

"Nope, I think you'd taste nasty, is all." Rogue says smiling.

"Care to find out for yourself?" Remy suggests.

"Pervert."

"You know it, chere!" Remy says grinning cheekily.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Good lord..." Then she started shivering and rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Cold, chere?" Remy asks.

"No. I'm doing arm aerobics." Rogue says sarcastically.

Remy doesn't say a word. He takes off his coat and puts it on Rogue.

"Wait, ain't you cold, Swamp Rat?" Rogue asks.

"No...well, my hands are cold...but only the left one..." Can't blame a guy for trying.

Rogue rolls her eyes and grabs his hand, to his surprise. "Will you shut up, now?"

"Nope." Remy says cheekily.

"Whatever." Rogue says.

"Are you blushing?" Remy asks.

Rogue shakes her head. "No, the cold does that to my cheeks."

"Oh. Suuuuure." Remy says.

"Are you blushing?" Rogue asks, smiling.

"NO! It's, um, hot in here!" Remy says quickly.

"Remy, it is about 15 degrees out here."

"DETAILS DETAILS!" Remy yells.

Rogue laughs. "Wow. I've never made a boy blush."

"Really? That's strange."

"Why?"

"Because you're very beautiful." Remy says causing Rogue to blush. "AHA! I got you to blush that time!" Remy beamed.

"You're very proud of your accomplishment aren't you, Remy?" Rogue says.

"Yeah, actually I am." Remy says smirking. Rogue rolls her eyes. "So?"

"So what?" Rogue asks

"I'm still a rockstar, got my rock moves-" Remy starts to sing.

"Shut up, I meant what are you talkin' about?" Rogue says.

"Will you go on a date with me? Please?" Remy asks.

Rogue sighs. "Why not? It'd get you to shut up."

"Really?" Remy asks, not sure he heard her right.

"Yeah..." Rogue says.

"C'mon!" Remy pulls her arm and runs.

"What? You mean now?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, why not! C'mon."

Rogue groans but follows. He is so weird, she thought.

**Ok, I feel the need to say this. I know most of my writing sucks and I'm just a teenager with no life, but I'd like pointers and constuctive critisium. I need to know what I did right, and I also need to know what I did wrong.**


	11. Chapter 11

**For future references I looked this up: Coney Island IS around all year long.**

**And guess what two things are awesome-I got better! YAY! No more stupid cold! **

**And...IMMA BANANA IMMA BANANA! OH BANANA TIME UHOH BANANA TIME-ahem...on with the story, you guys don't even bother to read these thingies, so I wanted to be random.**

Remy dragged Rogue to his house so they could get his motorcycle.

"Seriously? A motorcycle in this weather?" Rogue asked.

Remy shrugged. "Do you wanna walk there or do you want to ride there?"

Rogue glared. "I'm just saying you need to buy a car or something."

"This is cheaper on gas." Remy informed her and sat down.

Rogue just stood there.

"C'mon, chere. It won't kill you to sit down." Remy said, patting the seat behind him.

"No, but I might get hypothermia." Rogue says and sits down. "Just hurry before I get phnemonia."

"Wow, you know of alot of diseases." Remy says.

"That's because I'm smarter than you, Rems." Rogue said with a pat on his head.

Remy and Rogue both put on helmets and Remy smirked evily under his. He revved the engine to life and went 0 to 90 in 1.5 seconds, causing Rogue to scream at the top of her lungs.

She clung to him for dear life and wouldn't let go.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" She demanded.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet!" Remy went faster and Rogue held on tighter and clentched her eyelids closed.

While she did enjoy riding motorcycles, he was going way to fast for her to enjoy.

15 minutes later (it would've taken probably 50 minutes if Remy went at normal speed), they reached Coney Island. Rogue finally let go of Remy, but wouldn't stop shaking for about 10 minutes.

"Are you ok?" Remy asked as they waited in line for their tickets..

Rogue nods. "Yeah. It's really cold out here."

"You sure do get cold really easily." Remy noted.

"I'm cold natured, sue me." Rogue said.

"Meow. Someone forgot to take their midol this morning." Remy teases.

"I did. I'm still angery." Rogue says, joking too.

"Really?" Remy asked.

"Why, no!"

"You lied to me!" Remy wailed.

Rogue smacked him up side the head. "Shut up, you're drawing too much attention!"

"Well, with a face like mine, I ain't surprised." Remy beamed.

Rogue smacked him harder this time.

"OW!" Remy rubbed his head.

"Idiot." Rogue muttered.

They got their tickets and looked around.

"What do you wanna do first, chere?" Remy asked.

"Stop callin' me that. People are gonna think we're together or something." Rogue scolded.

"I thought you didn't care what people thought."

"Yeah, but there might be a cute boy about and he'd think I'm unavailable."

Remy laughed. "Like a cute boy can compare to me!"

"Whatever." Rogue waved him away and walked over to one of the game booths.

The guy running the booth, Pierce said his nametag, wouldn't stop staring at Rogue. Rogue smiled at the boy.

"Hi, miss. Shoot the ducks and win that big lion over there." Pierce pointed to a lion about as big as Rogue and hers eyes lit up. She NEEDED that lion. Just for the sake of having it!

"Step aside, I'll win it for ya." Remy said, grabbing .

Remy grabbed the gun from Pierce. He pointed, aimed, and fired.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

He missed each time point blank. He was shocked.

"WHAT! This game is rigged! I can aim real good, I swear! I can hit you with a card!" Remy exclaimed.

"Remy calm down." Rogue told Remy. "It's just a game."

"But I saw how you wanted that lion!" Remy exclaimed.

"Can I see that gun?" Rogue put 3 dollars on the counter and Pierce handed it to her.

With out looking, she squeezed the trigger.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

She hit all of the ducks and looked at the gawking boys.

"Lion, please." Rogue said with a smirk.

XXLATERXX

Rogue dragged the lion by the tail, while listening to Remy blabber about bad aim and how the sun was in his eyes.

"I'm telling you, if it were any other day-" Remy was cut off by Rogue.

"Remy, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't care! Enough with it, already. You haven't shut up for an hour!" Rogue walked a little faster, trying to get past Remy. But the stuffed lion was hard to drag, and she threw it over her shoulder and walked faster.

Remy groaned. "Rogue-Rogue, wait!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. Seriously, he was really getting on her nerves.

"C'mon, I'll buy you some funnel cake." Remy offered.

Rogue looks skeptic. "And be quiet?"

"Oui."

"Deal. Carry this." She dumps the lion into his arms and runs to the line to the food.

"This woman is really bipolar." Remy muttered underneath his breath, but walked beside her.

They got her funnel cake and sat down at one of the tables nearby.

"So, what now? Rolarcoatser? Ferris wheel? Tunnel of-" Remy asks, but soon gets a death glare.

"Don't even finish that sentence." Rogue warned coldy.

"Meow."

"Shut up." Rogue started laughing randomly.

"What?"

"Um, Remy, looks like you've got some visitors..."

Remy turned around and saw the guys he referred to as Rin and Stimpy. The Australian one had a banana hat on his head and was bouncing excitedly. The one with sunglasses was ignoring him, but he was carrying a stuffed duck and a few goldfishes in a bag.

Remy groaned, but Rogue kept laughing.

"Hi, um, can we talk to Remy for a moment." The guy with the shades ask.

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of the lady." Remy says.

Shades sighs, and Aussie steps forward. "You really need to listen to us for a moment." And he did a not to subtle cocking of his head towards Rogue.

Remy sighs. "Will you two stop stalking me if I listen?"

"Yes!" They scream.

"Fine, let's hear what bull crap you nerds have to say." Remy gets up and they walk out of earshot.

"Ok, out with it." Remy says and the two both start talking at the same time.

All Remy could make out was, "Jean-Cool car-Ducan-I mean it's a really cool car-I need you blah blah blah-I mean a REALLY AWESOME FRICKIN' CAR!-blah blah blahbity blah."

Remy held up his hand. "Shut up. One at a time. Shades up first."

Shades smiled and nodded. "My name's Scott Summers, and this is my friend John Allcerhyde. There's this girl, Jean, the cousin to Rogue. Well, you've gone through the drill already. Well, we got Duncan unknowingly working for us. He's giving you money to go out with her, then I date her."

"So what you're saying is, that you go out with the girl, I go out with that girl, and Duncan gets diddly squat." Remy says smirking. "Oh, I'm loving this!"

"Yep and we'll help too." John adds. "We'll tell you stuff you need to know about her and crap like that."

"Ah, I see. But why do you wanna help him?" Remy asks, pointing a finger at John.

John goes over and whispers, "Mate, there are certain things in life you can't live without. Love you can. Scott's car, uh-uh. That car is the very foundation of me and One-Eye's friendship. One blue and I'm out of it, understand. I'm a dag and he's a...well, he's a dill. Do you see what I'm saying here?"

Remy just looks at him, "Um, I think so?"

"Grouse! Now I'm off to get me some fairy floss!" John clapped his hands, thumbed up at them, and skipped off to the conssession stand/booth.

Scott sighed. "Better go before he burns something." And he left a very confused Remy there.

**So end of this chapter, 12 and 13 are in the making.**


	12. Chapter 12

Rogue and Remy got on this big rollarcoaster and Rogue loved it. _Swoops, loops, swerves and curves, twists and turns, every where_, she thought. _Haha, that rhymed, I can be a poet! Eat your heart out Dr. Seuss._

While Rogue enjoyed every moment of the death defying contraption, Remy on the other hand, didn't. After the ride was over, he dizzily made his way towards a trash can and up chucked.

"Ughhh..." He moaned and hung onto the trashcan. Rogue walked calmly towards him.

"You ok?" Rogue asked.

Remy moaned in agony in response.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Gee no dur, Sherlock." Remy groans. "NEVER make me ride one of those things ever again."

"How was I supposed to know that you had a weak stomach?"

"You'd think _I_'d know about my weak stomach..."

"C'mon, we'll go on a slower ride." Rogue syas, helping Remy to his knees.

"Ok, no loopty loops this time." Remy says and Rogue helped him until he regained his dept-perception. They got on a ferris wheel and Remy was suddenly calm again.

He put his head on her shoulder and fluttered his eyes, "This is sooo romantic, Roguey-pooky-kins." Pretending to gush.

Rogue smacked his head. "Shut up, didn't you promise you'd shut up?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"_Well?_"

"...You said I couldn't talk." Remy whispers.

Rogue glares at him and looks back at Coney Island and gasps. "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"There's my cousin, Jean! What is _she _doing here?" Rogue exclaims.

On the ground, Jean and Taryn walk around and then Duncan comes by. Rogue can't hear what's being said, but she saw Duncan put his arm around Jean and they left Taryn. While Rogue disliked Taryn, she HATED Duncan Matthews.

XXXXX

Jean sighed as Duncan wouldn't stop talking about football. He wouldn't shut up, wouldn't converse with Jean, just a non-stop speach about him.

"So then, this one guy totally tumbled me down. I was, like, out, dude. But he got disqualified or whatever from the team." Duncan said.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Yes, how nice."

"I know right?" That sent Duncan to go to talking more about football.

Jean hated this. Alot. Why did she like this guy? Oh, yeah, that's right, she thought he was cute. Dumb as a box of bricks, but cute.

"Jean?"

They turned around and saw Scott.

"Oh, hi Sampson." Jean said.

Scott looked hurt and sighed. "Hi Jean."

"Um, have you met Duncan?" Jean said, feeling very akward.

"Hi, I'm-" Scott held out his hand, but Duncan left him hanging.

"Yeah, yeah, hi. C'mon Jean." Duncan put his arm around Jean and lead her away.

"Oh, um, sorry Shawn. I'll see you later..." Jean tried with a pathetic apology.

Scott just stood there. John came by a few minutes later wielding 2 corndogs.

"Want one?" John asked.

Scott shook his head, "Nah, I'm not in the mood to eat."

"Mate, it'll be alright. She's just got blonde roots or something, to not see y-"

"Dude, shut up. I'm just going to give up. She doesn't want me." Scott walked away, but John hurried up after him.

"Mate, calm down. She's not that bright, but she'll grow up to see that Duncan is just the Larry, and you're flamin' Spongebob." John encouraged, while Scott just stared at him.

"That...makes no sense!"

"It does to! Ok, Larry is an air-head-"

"So is Spongebob, Patrick-" Scott inturpted. He stopped when John glared at him.

"Lemme finish. Larry is a stupid guy, with muscles on the brain all the time. He worried nothing about Sandy, just himself. Sandy went to him because she felt the need to, because everyone left Spongebob. Spongebob is the main star of the show. They even named it after him, he was so great. Spongebob is everything Larry isn't. And that is why, sooner or later, Sandy will eventually get with Spongebob."

Scott stared at him. "So you're saying...that if I were in a book or movie or something, I'd be so awesome that they'd put my name as the title?"

John smiled. "Yep! Exactly." _Shut up, John. Don't call the dill a retard. Don't! Remember the car!, _John thought.

"O-okay, but I'm still gonna call it off. You like who you like, there." Scott sighed out. "I'll go tell Remy."

"So soon? We just started a few days ago. You're really quiting that fast? I never took you as the quiting type, Scotty." John told Scott as he walked away.

"You don't know, John. No one does. What it's like to want to be with someone so bad, but you know deep down that you can never have them." Scott said.

John shook his head. "I think alot more people feel how you feel than you think." John pointed at Remy and Rogue on the feriss wheel talking and laughing.

Scott sighed. "Fine. We'll give it one more day, but only one more day. Got it?"

"I understand completely." John smiled.

"Now gimme that corn dog." Scott snatched the corn dog from John's hands.

XXXXMeanwhileXXXX

Once the ride was over, Rogue literatly jumped off, and ran to Jean and Duncan. They didn't see her as she stomped towards them. She jerked Duncan by the hood, and that got his attention. He tried to punch her, but she dodged the fist and decked him in the face, breaking his nose.

"Oh my God-Woman!" Duncan yelled when he hit the floor. When Remy came by, he saw Duncan on the floor and started laughing.

"You listen, and you better listen good, you son of your mothers occupation. Stay away from my cousin." Rogue said threatingly.

"What does son of your mothers occupation mean?" Duncan asked.

"Oh! You infuriating meathead! You have the IQ of a burnt pork chop!" Rogue yelled then calmed down. "Just stay away from her, got it?"

"Wait, since when did you become my mother?" Jean asked angerly. "Let me live my own life, Rogue."

"But-"

"Go away." Jean said firmly.

"But, Jean, I'm only trying to-"

"Look, it's nice and all, but you aren't my boss."

"Yes I am! You're my ho for a week! Do you want me to show Uncle Logan the letter?" Rogue said threatingly. Remy started to feel very uncomfortable.

"Go ahead. See if I care anymore. It'd show that not all guys are jerks, and that Duncan is a sweet guy." Jean said.

Duncan looked at them. "What are you two talking about?"

"The letter...that you wrote to me..." Jean said.

"Letter? What letter? I don't even write all that cheesy junk." Duncan says.

Jean guaks at Duncan. "So you don't think I'm 'as radiant as the sun'?"

Duncan shrugged, "I don't even know what that means."

Jean sighed. "I guess this don't mean I'm pretty after all."

"You're hot?" Duncan tried.

"It doesn't mean the same thing!" Jean ran away.

"What'd I do wrong?" Duncan asked.

"You were born." Rogue glared at him, turned on her heel, grabbed Remy, and walked away from him.

Duncan just stood there, before rolling his eyes. "Women."


	13. Chapter 13

Scott and John walked to the parking lot but got stopped by Jean.

"Shane?" Jean asked hesitantly.

"What?" Scott said rudely.

"I-I don't have a ride home..." Jean trailed off.

"Oh, well, not my problem." Scott said, opening his car door.

"Please, Sherwood." Jean asked.

John sighed and looked away from the car. He couldn't believe what he was doing. "Here, shelia...You-can-have-my-ride!" He said the words with much strain.

Scott glared at him, while John looked away from the car. Scott sighed. "Fine, get in."

Jean smiled at them both and got in the passanger seat.

Scott sent John a look that clearly said, "I hate you!" While John's face clearly said, "What have I done?"

They drove off leaving John at Coney Island, the only thought other than "I'll miss that car," were "atleast I get to ride some more rides!"

The ride to Jean's was really quiet. A little too quiet for Jean's comfort. So, she turned on the radio.

Katy Perry boomed from the current station.

"Um, do you like this song?" Jean asked.

"Do I look like the kind of guy who listens to 'Teenage Dream' on a daily basis?" Scott grumbled under his breath.

"No...You look like the kind of guy who listens to Elton John alot." Jean says quietly.

Scott rolled his eyes and went back to focusing on the road.

"You're really quiet." Jean said quietly.

"Only when I'm annoyed." Scott said and parked the car when they finally reached her house. "You never wanted to go out with me did you?"

"Y-yeah I did..."

"No. You didn't. Y'know just because you're beautiful, doesn't mean you can just take advantage of people just because they care about you." Scott said. Jean's eyes went wide when he said "beautiful."

"I know."

"Then why do it? Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"

"I care about other people..." Jean said, unsure.

"Like who? Certaintly not me or John who have worked hard trying to pull this off. And I heard your fight with Rogue, so you must not care that she was trying to help."

"Relatives fight, you'd know, right?"

"No I wouldn't. I'm an orphan." Scott said bitterly.

"O-oh...I-I care about Taryn, and-and my uncle, and Duncan-"

"Ofcourse you do! I'm working hard to do this crap so I can date you, so YOU can date Duncan! I see how your brain works!"

"I thought you were nicer, Scott." Jean said, hurt.

"Sorry I have emotions and that I get hurt when something like that happens. God, you can't even remember my name."

"I-I know your name, Scooter." Jean tried.

Scott glared behind his glasses. "I learn physics for you, put up with all the name mistakes, get tossed away like I'm nothing because I'm not popular or whatever, I got a guy to date your cousin, almost got exploaded, and I just wanted one date, no that's too much to a-mmph!" Scott was cut short of his rant, by Jean pulling his shirt colar and kissing him.

Scott's mouth was wide from shock, while Jean smiled down shyly.

"Sorry, Scott."

His eyes widened. "You remembered my name..." He said slowly, she nodded. She smiled at him and opened the car door. As she walked back to the house, she smiled over her shoulders a little at him.

Scott grinned so much, it nearly spilt his face in two. He fist pumped the air. "And I'm back in the game! Boo-yah!"


	14. Chapter 14

**I think I'm having a panic attack! A grown ACTUALLY cares for my writing! Oh wow! Now I feel pressured not to mess up! Here goes, fingers don't fail me now!**

The next few days, Rogue and Remy became really good friends. They'd hang out afterschool, sometimes at lunch. Most of the time Remy would be off...somewhere, and Rogue would be with her friends.

At this moment Rogue was in the cafiteria with Wanda, having a mad coughing fit.

"You ok?" Wanda asked.

Rogue nodded and took deep breaths when she stopped coughing. "I haven't been feeling very good since I was at Coney Island."

"Coney Island? When'd you go there?" Wanda asked.

Rogue mental kicked her brain. But then her sneezing gave a distraction.

"Achoo!"

There was a long pause, Rogue hoped Wanda would forget.

"Rogue..."

"FINE!...I went there this weekend..." Rogue said softly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah...With...Remy..." Rogue looked away.

Wanda guaked at her. "You went on a date and didn't bother to tell me?"

"It wasn't...Well...I, um...It wasn't technocaly-what I mean to say is-Um, Wands don't be mad."

"OH MY GOD! What am I chopped liver!"

"Oh, c'mon. It's not a real date if I only did it to shut him up." Rogue lied, then sniffed. Suddenly her stomach hurt real bad. Her stomach, head, and nose have been acting up real bad lately.

"Face it, Rogue. You like the guy." Wanda said.

Rogue grabbed her stomach and moaned.

"You're being overly dramatic, Rogue."

Then Rogue vomited underneath the table.

"Ok, I see you don't think very highly of him."

"No, it's not that...I think I got a stomach flu or something..." Rogue got up, but a dizzy spell took hold of her and she started to fall. She grabbed the table for support.

Wanda got up and threw their bags to Kitty who just got there, who almost got hit with very heavy bags if she hadn't phased.

"C'mon, we'll get you to the nurses office." She helped Rogue work her way into said nurses office.

Mr. McCoy was at the desk.

"You're the nurse too!" Rogue asked in astonishment.

"Yes, Rogue. What's wrong?"

"I just threw up and I don't feel good at all." Rogue said, sitting down on the fluffy couch. "Achoo!"

Mr. McCoy grabed the thermomitor and placed it under her tongue.

"Oh, Rogue, it looks like you're really sick. I'll notify your uncle and have your cousin take you home."

Rogue coughed a bit, then weezed. "Ok."

Mr. McCoy smiled at Rogue, then paged Logan.

"Jean!" Mr. McCoy called to the closet behind his desk. Nothing answered back. "My closet isn't that big, it doesn't take a genious to organize that thing." He muttered. He got up and opened the door and they all saw Jean making out with Scott.

"Who the heck are you?" Rogue demanded.

"Um, Scott Summers." Scott said, his cheeks blushing hard.

"Ladies. Mr. McCoy." Jean acknowledged them as she and Scott got out of the closet and walked into the office.

Wanda did a scoff laugh. The laugh where you see something unbelievable and is so funny. "Wow."

Rogue looked Scott up and down, making him uncomfortable. "I can tell I won't like you very much. But you have my blessing." She said with a stuffy nose.

Jean rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking to you."

"Um, you just did." Rogue grabbed her stomach and groaned. "Ho, take me home."

"Yes, master." Jean waved good-bye to Scott and grabbed Rogue and they went to her car.

"So, you have a new boyfriend? How's uncle Logan gonna take this?" Rogue mused as she sat down in the passanger seat.

"Well, you have a boyfriend so it's okay for me." Jean said getting behind the wheel.

"No I don't. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because, you're both, like, totally into each other." Jean said with a roll of her eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No he's just physically attracted to me and I like talking with him." Rogue said simply.

"Yeaaaah."

They pulled up at their house and Jean helped Rogue inside and threw some of Rogue's pajama's on the couch and a blanket on the couch.

Rogue flopped on the couch and moaned.

"There, get dressed if you wanna. Here's the remote to the tv, food's in the fridge, here's a bucket and some phepnobismol. Bye." She dumped the bucket and phepnobismol on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Rogue said miserably. "Now all I need is a hole to crawl into and die."

"Rogue, you're such a drama queen." Jean says with a roll of her eyes.

"Like you ain't." Rogue says.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going back to school."

"Ok. Achoo!" Rogue sneezed the hardest this time and grabbed the nearest tissue and blew her nose.

"Wow. Really attractive." Jean said sarcastically.

"Shut up and leave, ho." Rogue commanded Jean and Jean complied.

_Great, now I'm all frickin' alone! No one can command to my every whim now!_ Rogue thought to herself as she drifted off into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**I made a amv for the very first time. It's called Things Rogue will never say, it's on youtube. Thanks to anyone who might watch it.**

Rogue got up a little bit later and went to the bathroom, she grabbed the pajama's and changed in there.

After she put on her pj's and finished doing her business, so to speak, she flopped face first back on the couch. She groaned in agony and grabbed the remote control and turned on the tv.

The tv showed Oprah. She hated Oprah and quickly changed to the news.

_"Today a man with green skin was rampaging around Nevada. Now with Burt on sports."_

Boring. She looked at the clock and noticed she'd only been asleep for 30 minutes.

She heard a clicking noise from the front door and felt around for the lamp to knock out the intruder. When the door opened, she nearly chucked the lamp at the guy.

"Remy?" Rogue asked, unsure.

"Oui. Chaton told me you got sick, so I thought I'd take care of you." Remy said as he shut the door. "Cold out there."

Rogue gauked at him then smiled. "You do know how to use a door after all!"

Remy glared at her. "Meanie."

"I know. Achoo!" Rogue groaned and held her head.

"Stay right there. I'll get you some tissues, saltine crackers, and make you some soup." Remy went off into the bathroom and grabbed said tissues and gave them to her. He then went into the kitchen.

He opened what he thought was the pantry cabinet, but turned out to be where the plates were.

"Hey, Rogue, where do you keep your bowls? And your soup? And you spoons? And your-" Remy could hear Rogue get up and he saw her stomp in.

"You didn't have to get up." Remy says as she glares at him and opens various cabinets/drawers and pulls out the items necessary to making soup.

"I'm gonna go back to the couch." Rogue says and starts to trudge away until Remy suddenly picks her up bridal style.

"What the heck do you think you're doin'?" Rogue demanded.

"I'm taking you to your room so you can rest properly." Remy said.

"But-but! The tv!" Rogue complains.

"Don't worry about it." Remy said, opening her door. He gently put her down on the bed, and she curled up in a ball.

He tucked her under the covers and left. Rogue sighed heavily.

"Great even _more _boredom." Rogue complained and hit her head on the pillows and groaned.

Later on Remy came back carrying the TV, with wires trailing behind him. He was making straining noises as he placed on top of her dresser.

"Why did you carry that tv all the way up the stairs?" Rogue asked.

"So you wouldn't be bored...GAH!" He finally put it down and started started to get his breath back. "That thing must weigh atleast a ton."

"Did you throw out your back?" Rogue asked, sitting up.

"I hope not." He straightened and winced. "No, I didn't throw it out. I might got a hernia, but my back is ok."

"That's good." Rogue smiled and Remy sat down and rubbed his back.

"Here, you're hurting, I'll plug up all the wires." Rogue said, getting up. But as soon as her feet hit the floor, she got a dizzy spell and started falling.

Remy swooped up and grabbed her from falling.

Rogue just stared at him, blushing hard. Remy smiled down at her, as she gulped.

He leaned forward and she quickly moved away, falling face first onto the floor in the process.

Remy sighed and helped her up and back to the bed. "Why do you do that?"

"I don't want to hurt you..." Rogue says softly.

"You won't hurt me," Remy insisted.

Rogue leaned back, away from Remy, and sighed. "Yeah, I will. I can easily kill you."

"I'm not afraid." Remy told her.

"Well, that makes one of us."

Remy gave her a soft smile and grabbed her gloved hand. She looked at him sadly and he gave it a small squeeze and smiled.

"I'll bring in some dvds for you, ok?" He said.

"Ok." Rogue said softly.

He smiled again and went down stairs. She sighed and hit her head on the pillows again. He made everything so difficult for her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wolfskater-My username is tophrocks96.**

**This has been brought to you by the word-DERP!**

**Derp derp derp! Herpity derpity!**

Rogue ate the soup Remy made her and then they watched Paranormal Activity 2 in her room. Rogue has never seen it and at the begining she thought it was excedingly boring.

30 minutes throught the movie, she sighed. "This is getting really boring, Remy. Can we shut it off yet?"

"Non. It gets good here in a second." Remy insisted.

"But nothing's happened yet!" Rogue complained and took a handful of the popcorn that Remy brought.

"Be patient." Remy said, putting his arm around her. She shrugged it off.

"Fine." After a while, Rogue got a little engrossed in the movie, holding onto her pillow hating the suspense.

"Scared?" Remy asked, satisfied with her reaction.

"No, but I want to know what happens now! Does the baby survive?" Rogue asked.

"Just watch and find out."

"I hate it when people tell me that!"

They watched as the mom relized something and ran up the stairs to retreive the baby but the ghost grabbed her feet and dragged her and locked her in the closet, causing Rogue to jump and yelp.

Remy chuckled and Rogue glared at him. "It ain't funny. That startled the crap out of me."

"So you admit you're scared?" Remy asks, smirking.

"I don't get scared from stupid movies." Rogue said. Remy chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders again for the ump-teenth time, but this time instead of Rogue shrugging her shoulders, she gave up and kept his arm there.

"AHHH!" Rogue screamed and held onto Remy like he was her life line.

"Scared now?" Remy asked her, putting both of his arms around her.

"Only a little." Rogue said, calming down only to get more jumpy. When the movie ended Rogue sighed with relief.

"Admit it, this movie kept you on your toes and you were afraid." Remy told her.

"Never!"

"Oh, really?" Remy smiled mischeiviously and started tickling her sides. "Now do you admit it?"

"N-n-no!-St-stop hahaha!-Stop!" Rogue started giggling and tried squirming away from him. "Ok-Ok! I admit it!"

"You gotta say it, you just can't say you admit it!" Remy said, still tickling her.

"Fine!-Haha!- I admit I was scared-Haha!" Rogue yelled. Remy stopped tickling Rogue and she caught her breath. Then she had a mad coughing fit and when she stopped, she started weezing.

"Derp."

"Pardon." Rogue asked.

"You heard me. We just had a DERP moment." Remy said.

"A derp moment?" Rogue repeated.

"Y'know when we do something stupid." Remy explains.

"You tickling me and sending me into a bad coughing fit qualifies as a derp moment?" Rogue asked.

Remy paused for a moment. "Yep."

"Idiot."

"Deeeerp!" Remy said, almost making Rogue laugh if she didn't catch herself.

"Remy, you're a derp."

"Why thank you. I try."

"You're a real piece of work, y'know that?"

"Noooo...I'm a derp!"

"Ok, that's getting really annoying."

"I know something that annoys you more..." Remy smiled mischieviously.

Rogue raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And that is..."

"THIS!" Remy went back to tickling her. She squealed and tried to get him off of her. Rogue started giggling, that's why he did it randomly. Because he-for some unknown reason to him-liked to see her smile, laugh, and, in general, be happy.

"Stop!"

"Make me." Remy hunched over and tickled her sides harded.

_**SNIKT! BAM! BAMM! CRASSSSSH!**_

"What the bloody fudge was that?" Rogue whispered as Remy stopped. She couldn't see what happened because Remy was blocking the view.

"Uh-oh." Remy muttered.

"What? What?"

"CAJUN!" She could hear her uncle's voice.

Remy moved a little, and Rogue saw Logan in debris where her door used to be. He had his claws extended and he looked ready to kill.

"Hi, uncle Logan."


	17. Chapter 17

Logan walked into the gym, 7 minutes after the late bell rang. Mr. McCoy informed him that Rogue was sent home and Logan was looking forward to torturing a certain Cajun that had his class this period.

"Attend hut! 'Bout face!" Logan called out and the whole class did so.

"Summers." He started to call out names.

"Here."

"Parker."

"Here."

"Alvers."

"Here."

"Pryde."

"Here."

"LeBeau."

There was no answer, just silence.

"LeBeau?"

Again no answer. Logan growled under his breath.

"I'll be back, everyone: 297 push ups, and I'll be able to tell if you did them." Logan said threatingly. "And you won't like the punishment I give you afterwards, believe you me."

Everyone in line saluted and sighed with relief but still did the push ups.

Logan stormed out to the hallways, and bumped right into Ms. Munroe. Both of them fell down.

"Sorry 'bout that, 'Ro." Logan apologized, getting up and offering her his hand to help her up. She accepted it and dusted her skirt.

"It is alright, Logan. But I could not help but noticing that you are very, er, upset." Ororo said.

"Y'know Remy LeBeau?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I talked to him just the other day. He seems to be quite interested in your niece, Rogue."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Logan muttered. "Well, he's at my house right now...With Rogue."

"How do you know he's there?" Ororo asked and Logan gave her a pointed look. "Oh, I see now."

"Yeah...Well, I'm off to kill two teenagers." Logan said and went to walk away but Ororo stopped him.

"Logan, please do not harm them. I think it'd be good for Rogue to have some normalcy. Experience a crush and a boy liking her. She might not have this happen again...due to her, er, special condition, it tends to keep young boys at bay."

"But, 'Ro, that's what _I _want." Logan said.

"Yes, I know. But is it what _she _wants?" Ororo asked, having him pause and think. "Think about it, Logan. Imagine a life where you thought there was about 2 people in your life that cared about you and you knew you'd most likely die alone and miserable. Then someone comes in and changes that." She put her hand on his shoulder and he held it.

"I think I know what that feels like..." Logan said and looked away.

Ororo smiled. "That's good, then. I hope we can discuss who the lucky lady is another time, right now you got to go home and seperate the two."

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Logan, they are teenagers with wild raging hormones...don't think that just because Rogue can't touch physically that there aren't ways around that." Ororo pointed out. "But if they aren't...doing _that _then don't kill them. It'd upset Rogue if you seperated them if they were just talking."

"I know. I know, 'Ro...Thanks." Logan smiled and turned, he looked over his shoulder and smiled again. "See ya later, darlin'."

Ororo mouthed "Darling?"

_For a very smart woman, she can be pretty flamin' oblivious sometimes, _Logan thought as he sat down in his car and drove to his house. _Ok, I'm not going to kill the kid, maybe maime a little...no that's a bad idea, ain't it? Ok, I'll just yell at them a little, they're probably just hanging out. Yeah, hopefully. Rogue would beat the crap out of him though...Hmmm...She's not that kind of girl, so why are you worrying, Logan?_

Logan calmed down and sighed as he unlocked the front door. There wasn't anyone in the living room, kitchen, or den. That meant that they were in Rogue's room.

And came the annoyance. Then he heard squealing.

"Stop!"

"Make me."

Followed by excessive giggling, which led him to believe the worst as he stomped up the stairs and banged on the door, then just smashed it down into pieces.

"CAJUN!" Logan screamed.

He saw Remy hunched over Rogue, with his hands not seen.

Rogue's head popped up. "Hi, uncle Logan." She said nervously.

"Off. Bed. Now!" Logan yelled.

They scattered like mice off of the bed and there was a distance between them.

"Hiya, Badger." Remy said waving at him.

"You no good piece of jailbait trash-!" Logan pounced on him and Remy easily dodged. Then one move led to another which led to them beating the crap out of each other.

"Logan! Stop!" Rogue screamed.

"No, he was-"

"Nothing happened! As pathetic as it sounds, he was just tickling me." Rogue said.

Logan stopped trying to kill Remy and looked at her. "Really?"

"YES!"

Logan got off of Remy and glared down at him. "Let that be a warning, bub. As for you, Rogue, you're grounded for letting a boy in your room."

"But-"

"No buts. Do you want 2 months?" Logan threatened.

Rogue sighed, "No. But can he stay since you have to go back and no one will look after me while I'm sick." Rogue asked.

Logan groaned. "Fine. But this once, and if I don't have another insident like this, then MAYBE I'll let him come more often."

"Thank you." Rogue smiled.

"Bye stripes. I'm heading back to the school, but be warned, Gumbo. I'm watchin' you." Logan glared at said Cajun and left.

Both Rogue and Remy slumped to the ground with relief. They heard his car leave and they smiled at each other, knowing they wouldn't die today.

Then as they stared at each other, Remy got lost in her eyes and touched her cheek with his gloved hand. He gently pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes.

"Remy-" Rogue started but was interupted.

"Don't be afraid."

"It's not that."

"What is it then?"

"It's-" Before Rogue could finish, she threw up all over his shirt and flushed from embarassment.

"Oh, I understand why now."


	18. Chapter 18

Rogue spent the next two days away from school. At home. Sick. Alone. Because Remy wasn't allowed back for a while.

But now, thankfully it was almost the weekend, and Wanda and Kitty promised to come and visit her. So she was just going to wait until they came. Just watch the tv Remy put in her room a few days ago and sit there. Bored.

Eventually she fell asleep, getting bored of watching Princess Bride for the 5 millionth time. She dreamt of her and Star Wars.

She was Liea and Luke was Kurt. Chubaka was Mr. McCoy, Han Solo was Remy, Obi Wan Kanobi was Logan, Yoda was Jean, and Darth Vader was Raven, Rogue's deceased mother.

_"Kurt, I'm your mother." Raven said._

_"Mommy, Mommy wasn't there. Mommy wasn't there, to take me to the fair, it seems she doesn't care!" Kurt sang._

_"What the heck are you on, Kurt?" Raven asked._

_"I'm high off of life!" Kurt said and laughed. Then he chopped off his hand._

_"What are you doing?" Raven demanded._

_"It's part of the script. I have to get my hand cut off or something." Kurt explained._

_"What script?"_

_"You do relize, Mom, that we're part of a movie, right?"_

_"What?"_

_"We're-MMMPHHH!" Kurt's mouth was covered by Rogue's gloved hand._

_"She knows too much already!" Rogue whispers._

_"Hush, sis. Go...Kiss Remy or something!" Kurt said, pointing his light-saber at the door._

_"How rude!" Rogue said and walked off. Hair loopie thingys bounced as she walked off._

_"This movie's gonna bomb." Kurt groaned._

_**WAAAAH! I FEEL GOOD! SO GOOD SO GOOD!**_

"Jesus Christ in low rise jeans!" Rogue screamed as she bolted upright, fully awake. She frantically looked around and saw her phone vibrating beside her and she groaned.

She picked up the phone and yawned, "Hello?"

_"Hey, chere, you feelin' any better?" _Remy was on the other side of the cord.

"Cajun! UGH! I was asleep!"

_"Were you dreaming about me?" _Remy sounded serious.

"Gosh, Remy, when did you become into a girl?"

_"Meow. You're cranky."_

"You just woke me up!"

_"Sorry...Forgive me?"_

"Oh my God! What the heck's wrong with you?"

_"Nothing...I miss you."_

"What the fudge, Remy! You are on your man period today or something!"

_"Why you say that?"_

Rogue rubbed her temples. "Because you're acting like a girl."

Remy scoffed over the phone. _"Am not!"_

"Remy, you are!"

_"I can't believe you'd say that!"_

"Dear God! There you go again!"

_"Sorry, I've been acting kinda funny since my friend, Jubilee, gave me this wierd drink."_

"Jubilee? That chinese girl with the yellow trench-coat?"

_"What's wrong with trench-coats?" _Remy demanded.

"Nothing. Just...she flirts with everyone."

_"Jealous?"_

Rogue blushed. "Why would I be?

_"Clueless. Well, she's like my little sister so you have nothing to worry about."_

"I ain't worried."

_"Sure you ain't."_

"Honestl-"

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"What in the world..." Rogue got up and walked to her door and Wanda and Kitty were there. "Dude, I gotta go. Bye."

_"You hang up first." _Remy said excitedly.

"Dude, seriously. Take some testorone pills or something and stop drinking whatever Jubilee gave you."

_"Ok...Ju-Jubilee what the heck did you give me? What do you mean it was a female hormone pill crushed up in there! YOU PUT ESTRIGEN IN MY DRINK?"_

"Remy?" Rogue said impatiently. "I'm hanging up now."

_"Bye, chere, I'm about to kill Jubilee." _Remy said angerly then chirped, _"TTYL!"_

Remy hung up and Rogue groaned. Wanda and Kitty just stared at her.

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked.

"Remy becoming a girl!" Rogue flopped on her mattress.

"Ooookay...You feeling any better?" Wanda asked.

"A little..." Rogue said.

"Good, 'cuz it's girls night!" Kitty exclaimed.

"It is? Since when?" Rogue looked at Kitty.

"We've had this planned for weeks. Lots of ice cream, horror movies and chick flicks, prank calls and getting at your cousin!" Wanda explained.

"Oh, I guess I just forgot...with everything that's happened..." Rogue said.

"You mean with your boyfriend, huh?" Kitty said, sitting down on her bed.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah he is, Rogue." Wanda said.

"He. Isn't. My. Boyfriend. Nor ever will be." Rogue yelled.

"Whatever you say." Kitty and Wanda said in sing-song voices.

"Remind me why I haven't killed you two yet."

"Because you're life would be boring."

"You, like, love me."

"Um...no, that's defiantly not it. I got Kurt and Remy to keep the boringness gone and Kitty, Jesus, woman, no one loves you!" Rogue said teasingly.

"How rude!" Kitty pouted.

"What a drama queen."


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG! I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! FORGIVE ME! Plot bunnies and author's block combined SUCKS!**

After 3 asprins and two extra-strength cold pills, Rogue worked her way into the living room where Kitty and Wanda were lounging about on the couch, deciding on what to watch.

"Narnia?" Wanda asked.

"No." Kitty and Rogue said flatly.

"Fine that's all I can think of." Wanda said, crossing her arms.

"That's because that's the only movie you EVER watch!" Rogue fired at her.

"How about Twi-" Kitty started before she earned two death glares from the goths. "I mean, how about Insinious?"

"Maybe..." Rogue said thinking.

"We're not gonna watch Beastly, Rogue." Wanda said flatly.

"Meow." Kitty said.

Wanda and Rogue glared at Kitty.

"What I meant to say is what about Aladdin?" Kitty asked.

Rogue instantly blushed in memory of her and Remy's first decent conversation.

"Whoa, Rogue, you're blushing. Are you, like, ok?" Kitty asked.

Wanda waved Kitty away, "She's just thinking about her boy-toy."

Rogue blushed harder, "AM NOT!"

"Whatever, we all know you're in love with him," Wanda stated boredly.

"Wanda! I am not, repeat NOT, in love with him. I don't even like him like that. We're just good friends." Rogue stated earning a couple of raised eyebrows. "Seriously, nothing more nothing less."

"Someone's in denial!" Kitty muttered.

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!"

"Whatever." Wanda said.

"You know, you two are one's to talk. Wands, I've seen how you've looked at that one Australian kid...Jim?" Rogue asked.

"His name is John and that's different. He doesn't even notice me..." Wanda sighed. "You have poison skin AND you still have a hot guy noticing you."

"Guess I'm just that awesome." Rogue said then pointed to Kitty, "And you!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! You and Lance always have an off again on again relationship." Rogue yelled.

"This isn't about me and it's off right now." Kitty stated.

"Naturally." Rogue said sighing. "Look, I don't like him like that, nor will I ever-"

"Rogue, as your friend I must tell you that you are in denial! You like him alot, everyone can tell." Wanda said.

Rogue sighed shakily. "Wanda, you don't understand my perdiciment. I CAN'T like anyone like that. Don't you see that? Remy is a touchy feely guy and I'm..." Rogue sighed again, "I'm literatly poison."

Rogue's shoulders started to shake a bit. "I can't ever be with anyone."

She brought her hand to get rid of the tears.

Kitty looked at Rogue. "Are you crying?"

"No. I just have something in my eyes." Rogue said looking away.

"Bull crap. How stupid do you think we are?" Wanda asked.

Rogue opened her mouth but Kitty interupted her, "Don't answer that, Rogue. You need to talk to him, really bad. He likes you alot and you have the same feelings for him. He can deal with the skin problem. I'm pretty sure there'll be a cure soon."

Rogue looked them nodding and smiled a little. "Ok, I know what to watch now..."

**xxxx**

When Rogue went back to school a few days later, she stopped at the door and took a deep breath. She was going to tell Remy that she liked him, nothing could go wrong. Well, except for him saying, "I don't like you like that."

But that's a slim chance. Rogue looked at her reflection and smiled confediently at herself. She can do this. She's had bigger battles.

Remy was talking with Jubilee at a cafiteria table in the lunch room. Remy saw her and smiled at her. She sat down next to him and greeted him.

"Hey, Cajun." Rogue said slyly.

"Hey, chere."

"Hello, Rogue." Jubilee said flatly then left.

"What's her deal?" Rogue asked.

"Oh, she thinks I'm spendin' too much time with you." Remy said.

"Is that why she poisoned you with that certain hormone?" Rogue asked.

Remy shuddered, "Don't remind me."

Rogue laughed softly and Remy looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked.

Rogue took a deep breath. This was it, the moment of truth. "Remy...I, um, you've been flirting with me and, um, is it-do you like me?" Rogue asked hesitantly.

"Depends. Do you like me?" Remy asked, clearly avoiding the question.

"A little," Rogue said in a small voice. "And I swear to God, if you tell anyone I will kill you."

Remy smiled a bit and got lost in her eyes. Her eyes were pulling him forward and he didn't know what had happened until he felt her lips on his. He enjoyed every moment of it until he passed out 10 seconds later. He fell to the floor.

Everyone in the lunchroom saw what happened to Remy and immediatly started accusing her of murder. She looked at his comatose body in disbelief and pure hatered, before running out of the school, crying.

Everything was a lie. Memories of Remy making some deal that involved her being his for alot of money, Duncan being with Jean in the process. That Scott kid and his weird friend were involved as well. All of it had been some trick to win her heart and Rogue had never felt so betrayed.

He didn't come to New York for a better education. He was there hiding from some wife or fiance he had in Louisiana. He was a theif who had stolen things from her house to give back to his father in New Orleans. That bastard, she thought.

As she ran home, she hadn't cried that hard since her mother's death. And even then, she didn't cry this hard.


End file.
